


Summoned To A Rude Awakening

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is not a happy boi, Gen, Humor, Phic Phight 2019, Slight Crack fic, Sort of a reveal, Team Ghost, occult summoning rituals, slight Box ghost bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Dash tries to summon Phantom, it doesn't go very well. Danny just wants to sleep after everything hes been through.





	Summoned To A Rude Awakening

**Original prompt: by: quishaweasley**. Dash tries to summon Phantom to ask him all sorts of questions. What does he do when Fenton appears in the summoning circle instead?   
  
**Character list:** Danny, Dash, Kwan   
  
**Categories** : Humor, Slight crack fic,   
  
**Warnings** : Mild swearing if you sensitive to that  
  
**Total word count** : 2,930  


* * *

* * *

 

  
"Man, again with this?" Kwan asked as he followed his friend up to his attic begrudgingly.   
  
"Seriously! I told ya, I got it this time! For real!" Dash shot back in exasperation.   
  
"You've been only been able to get that annoying box guy, like EVERYTIME you do this."   
  
"I said this one will be different!" Dash almost slammed the door shut in his frustration.   
  
"You've been saying that for almost a month man, give it up already will ya?" Kwan groaned.   
  
"Listen! I figured it out! See what we were doing wrong was, we were just doing the ritual thing which would grab whichever ghost was most interested at the time. I met some creepy goth chick at the mall and asked her, 'cuz they're like all witches and crap right? And she said we needed to use something that's close to Phantom to get him here." Dash said proudly.   
  
"So what, you actually found out who he was when he was alive?" Kwan asked perking up in interest.   
  
"What? Pfft no! Like I'd waste time looking for that." He scoffed. "Nah, I just stole this off of Foley earlier!" Dash exclaimed proudly before brandishing, from his bag, a Green Tinted Fenton thermos.   
  
Kwan sighed. "Seriously man?! It's late, we haven't done any homework, and you're so far behind! There's only so much Lancer will ignore."   
  
"Dude seriously it'll work this time." Dash pressed.   
  
"Fine, but when this one fails, promise me that we will not do this again."   
  
"Sure, whatever dude! Let's just get this show on the road!"   
  
"At least when this inevitably fails, your parents aren't home this time." Kwan relents.   
  
Dash shot his friend an annoyed glare, before pulling aside the old rug that had the sigil he'd drawn up painstakingly painted on its fibres. His parents did not want him marking up the wooden floor up there, and he had to get resourceful instead.   
  
Kwan stood in the back corner leaning up against the wall with crossed arms, not wanting to even bother to lend a hand with his friends fruitless attempts in his endeavor. Only in Amity Park could a working spell for summoning a ghost be biring. Dash scurried around the room, grasping the candles he had stashed up there as well as the matches for which to light them. He moved quickly and efficiently, placing the black and white candles on the appropriate points of the sigil.   
  
With that done he hurried around to light the candles ablaze, grinning like an idiot the entire time. The lines of the sigil glowed a bright neon green as the jock chanted the start of the spell. With that set he placed the thermos surprisingly gently in the center of the runes, before continuing his muttering.   
  
Suddenly the green glow turned blue then white before flickering rapidly between the three colors, like some sort of ethereal disco.   
  
"Whoa, that's new..." Kwan said, as he pushed off from the wall to stand closer to his friend.   
  
Dash nodded eagerly. "This is the new part the witch girl said to use. She said we could just use it in English instead of trying to track down that nerd to translate it into Latin again, because Phantom speaks English most of the time anyway. If we say it together it'll like, be more powerful, or something."   
  
"Ugh, fine. But if whatever comes out is hostile I'm feeding you to it." Dash grinned widely showing his friend the passage for them both to read from.   
  
"Come to us spirit! Answer our call, please hear us! We offer you a treasure that you hold dear! And in return we bring you here! Phantom we summon you! Let our voices carry through the gates! Phantom come through the void! And to the mortal plane!"   
  
The jock's voices seem to echo around the room, despite it being small in size. The flickering lights from the sigil grow faster and faster as they chanted the spell once more. On the third chant they could hardly keep their eyes open on the blinding lights, as they finished their summons.   
  
"Phantom we summon thee! Phantom we summon thee! Phantom we summon thee!" They chorused almost having to shout over the crackling if ecto lightning that had started to pick up, jumping from symbol to symbol before condensing in the center of the sigil.   
  
The two football players watched in amazement as the lightning swirled and condensed eventually showing a black shape forming in the center. Lightning swirled on mass, tighter and tighter around the form, until suddenly everything stopped. The only light source was now the faint flickering from the incandescent bulb of an old stand lamp.   
  
In the center of the cipher was a vaguely human shape, wrapped in a thin blue top sheet. The thermos was still standing firmly upright despite now being cuddled up by the wrapped figure.   
  
Dash was positively giddy at this turn of events. "Told ya I got this!" He shouted boisterously pointing at the figure in the center.   
  
"Oh yeah, you got Phantom all right! At the very least it's not The Box Ghost again!" Kwan laughed excitedly.   
  
"Wha?" The confused lump moaned and stretched, knocking over the thermos with a soft clang. The sound caused the figure to bolt upright the sheet fluttering around as they scrambled to escape their blanket laden trap.   
  
"Phantom?" Dash asked, voice hesitantly filled with hope. The blanket fell away and crystalline blue eyes blinked up at the Jock. "Fenturd? What the hell?!"   
  
"Who? ...Ah crap, I'm having another shitty dream again aren't I?” Danny said to himself deadpan. Quieter he mumbled, "That's what I get for staying awake for over seventy hours again... And I'm in my underwear, because of course I am..." He pinched himself to check and sighed.   
  
"Why is Fenton here?" Kwan asked confused. "How is Fenton here? Dude! Does that mean he's dead?"   
  
Danny watched the jocks bemused, scooping up the thermos before wrapping himself in the blanket like a cloak. "I can say with a good amount of certainty, I am not dead"   
  
"Yea? Then how come you appeared in the GHOST summoning circle then?" Dash said smugly getting up into the smaller boy's face.   
  
"Maybe cuz you used a 'Fenton' Thermos?" Kwan offered nervously.   
  
"But Phantom uses those to fight the evil ghosts all the time! It should’a totally worked!"   
  
"Where DID you get this anyway?" Danny asked suspiciously.   
  
"Stole it from Foley." The blonde jock replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Right... And where do you think HE got it from?" Danny goaded like he was talking to a toddler.   
  
"But it's still the same item! Phantom should have a bigger connection to it than you Fenturd!"   
  
"How come you're not freaking out more?! you should be freaking out more! This is freaking me out! how are you so calm!?" Kwan sputtered eyes wild.   
  
"This isn't the strangest thing I've woken up to before in all honesty. I have an interdimensional portal in my basement. Use your imagination." Danny said flippantly. "To be honest I'm just happy the bed stayed where it was when I came here."   
  
"But I did the voodoo stuff to get Phantom!" Dash growled out in frustration.   
  
Danny recognized the tone and decided now would be a good time to leave, lest the jock decide to relieve his anger on him.   
  
"Well as much fun as this has been, it's late and I was at one point asleep in my bed." Danny tried, patience thinning, as he made a mental note to actually circle back as Phantom and take care of the summoning stuff later.   
  
"Maybe I just needed more people to make this work! Fen-dumb gimmie that thermos and help us summon Phantom!" Dash demanded.   
  
"Yea... I'm gunna take a hard pass on that." Danny grimaced, and hid the thermos deeper within the blankets he had wrapped himself up in. "I'm just gunna go."   
  
As Danny made his way to the outer edge of the rune circle, it glowed green as he crossed it, dying down a second later. The smaller teen frowned at the display confused, but decided it wasn't worth his focus as it wasn't actively keeping him within the glyphs.   
  
"Fenturd you're dead!" Dash yelped jumping backwards away from the black haired teen with wild eyes. Kwan scooted closer to the blonde as he paled considerably.   
  
"Riiiight...." Danny said trying to act as natural as he could despite his rising panic. "And why does the weird glow make me dead?"   
  
"Because it only reacts to ghosts!" Kwan's voice squeaked like he'd hit a second puberty.   
  
Danny blinked down at the carpet with the rune painted into it. Okay they're dumb he can turn this to his favour, and hopefully come out with his secret intact.   
  
"Is it ghosts or is it the ectoplasm?" The halfa asked hoping that the jocks didn't notice his pause.   
  
The dumbfounded and blank stares that came back to him were all the incentive he needed. The collective "Huh?" Was just a bonus.   
  
"I mean It's probably just reacting to the ectoplasm I have in my body. You've seen my parents. The stuff gets everywhere."   
  
"So your like a part ghost?" Dash blinks in confusion.   
  
"Wh-What?! No!" Danny sputtered at that on the nose question. It was good to know the only thing keeping his secret was people over thinking things then...   
  
"Dude he totally is!" Kwan grinned, his fear suddenly forgotten. "Do you got cool ghost powers?"   
  
"I'm not a ghost!" Danny squawked out futilely.   
  
"Naw man. We get ya. Part ghost. Way different!" Dash nodded sagely closing his eyes as if it would help to further his understanding.   
  
"Ugh! Look, my parents cook with ectoplasm all the time, it gets everywhere! I've always got some on me, or in me from something. The glow was reacting to that!" Danny spouted off nervously. This was not how he would loose his secret. He wanted to go down in a blaze of glory! Not fumbling in an attic with two meat headed jocks!   
  
"So like a small part ghost?" Kwan reiterated confused. "'Cuz your parents and the GIW say anything that makes ectoplasm on it's own is of ghostly origins or whatever."   
  
"I'm not creating it if I ate it..." Danny says flatly, trying to ignore the headache that he could feel forming at the base of his skull. It was becoming harder and harder to not blast the summoning rug here and now and fly away.   
  
While rapped in a sheet... like a cheesy Halloween costume....   
  
"I thought that stuff was poisonous?" Kwan asked a frown forming on his face.   
  
Danny blinked back at the Asian jock. Damn he's smarter than Dash. "Only in large quantities. Plus my whole family has been building up an immunity to it over the years." He said silently pleading that the meat heads bought the lie.   
  
"Oh I guess that makes sense."   
  
Score   
  
"But that means we don't gotta worry about pummeling you into the ground."   
  
Ah there it is.   
  
"What? I think I deserve a pass here, after this whole mess!" Danny flailed his blanked arm for emphasis.   
  
"You messed this whole thing up for us! We were trying to get Phantom!" Dash rebutted smacking his fist into his open palm.   
  
"How is this my fault! You brought me here!" Danny shouted angrily arms spraying wide as he spoke. He was too tired for this shit.   
  
"Whoa jeez! When'd you start working out Fenton?" Kwan asked eyeing the smaller teen as he accidently displayed himself to the jocks.   
  
Danny cursed under his breath rewrapping himself in his covering. "I don't care how ripped he looks, a nerd is still a nerd!" Dash sneered. "Now gimmie that thermos!" With that, the blonde lunged at the smaller teen who fell back on his butt in as he tripped over the blanket.   
  
Danny let out a yelp as Dash attempted to wrench the thermos free, grabbing on the smaller teens arms. Kwan seeing the look Dash shot him jumped into action, pulling the flailing teens arms back and allowing the two of them to free the thermos.   
  
"Don't- mmmmff!" Danny tried, but was cut off as the blanket was stuffed in his mouth, and he was pinned down within it's confines. He let out an angry snort and could only just manage to restrain himself to keep his eyes from glowing as he sent a heated glare at the dark haired jock. He had to restrain his ghost half from lashing out as these perceived 'enemies' manhandled what was HIS.   
  
Unfortunately due to the struggle the lid had come off the containment device allowing the slip of dash's thumb to hit the release switch.   
  
"I'M FREE! YOUR CILENDRICAL CONTAINER CAN NOT CONTAIN MY MIGHT! FOOLISH FRIEND OF THE GHOST CHILD I- wait... your not..." The Box Ghost blinked as he assessed the situation, bedore recognition played on his face. "Oh it's you... I mean, MORTAL! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN SUMMONED THE BOX GHOST! YOU MUST KNEEL BEFORE MY POWER!" The ghost 'roared' complete with 'spooky fingers' above his head.   
  
"NOW YOU SEE MY-"   
  
"Damn it shut up!" Danny hollered his patience officially run out, as he finally managed to push out the gag he was given, a talent he almost hated to admit he'd perfected.   
  
All eyes turned to the fuming halfa in silence and with confused expressions met the icy blue gaze.   
  
That is until. "AH THERE YOU ARE GHO-"   
  
"CAN IT!" Eyes flashed bright green as Danny's voice rose to a volume no human should be able to reach. Kwan instantly jumped away seeing the bright glow in the dimly lit attic. When the furious ghostly gaze turned onto him he found himself frozen to the spot unable to even quiver in the fear he suddenly felt.   
  
Dash gulped knowing full well he'd pushed his punching bag too far, and then ... Seeing that glow... "Sh-Shit!" Dash stuttered.   
  
Danny didn't even care. He was beyond caring. He should care that he'd just outed himself. He really, really should, but he just wanted to get to sleep. And that had overridden any sence of restraint he had left.  
  
"Okay. I'm done!" He growled out as he stood, blanket draped around him as if it were a bathrobe. He stormed up to Dash, snatching the thermos away and making a large show of doing so, before rounding on the Box Ghost.   
  
"You-" He growled eyes shining in his fury, the smaller ghost could only nod mutely feeling the raging aura of the more powerful ghost.  
  
"You are gunna tell the others I need a night off. And who ever bothers me next will be locked in the thermos for the next year, anyone else after that? I'm cramming them together in the same one, and burying them in the back yard. Got it?!" The blue specter nodded nervously. "Good. Now leave."   
  
For once the Ghost Zone's most annoying resident didn't need to be told twice, and instantly bolted upon being dismissed. Danny closed his eyes, cutting off the largest light source in the room. The teen took a deep calming breath before reopening his eyes, and to the relief of the jocks, they were their usual crystalline blue.   
  
"Part ghost...." Dash whispered breathlessly as Danny narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Ya know what? Fine! This'll bite me in the ass later, but sure! I'm part ghost. FEAR ME!" Danny shouted stretching out to his full (albeit not very impressive) height, and started mimicking the box ghost's 'scary fingers' as he flashed his eyes leaning towards the jock.   
  
The blonde squeaked and ducked away from the smaller teen that barely reached his chest, causing Danny to snort. The pure horror on the bully's face had helped elevate the halfa's mood some.   
  
With one final huff Danny spun on his heel and headed towards the door not wanting to display anymore ghostly prowess then he needed to. He could probably explain it all away if it ever came up.... Probably.   
  
Actually...   
  
"Tell anyone... And you WILL regret it." Danny growled out pushing out a bit of his echoing voice for effect. "Got it?" The wide-eyed jocks just nodded dumbly.   
  
"Good." He hissed out making the pair flinch. As he turned to exit the door he found himself grinning. Sam and Tucker were going to chew him out tomorrow for sure. As soon as the door was fully closed, a bright flash was seen from beneath the gap, before silence once again reigned supreme.   
  
"Dude..." Kwan squeaked out after a few beats.   
  
"Part ghost...." Dash whispered turning to his friend with an odd smile. "I knew something was making Fen-ghost freakier then usual." He said trying with all his might to act smug. "Just wait till we tell-   
  
Kwan shook his head. "Dude no! He's going to kill us, and phase us into the ground... Or- Or reach in-intangibly and rip out our insides!" Kwan shuddered while Dash frowned.   
  
"I doubt he'd have the balls to-" What ever dash was going to say was cut short by an ecto-blast that burned the rug the sigil was on, quickly followed up by a second to the book Dash had used for the spell.   
  
"Right. Lips sealed, tight as a chick's diary." The blonde snivelled. A simple snort was all they heard in reply.   
  
For the first time in a long time, Danny had a solid eight hours of sleep that night.   
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


~Complete~


End file.
